Vengeance And Desire
by PCJanto
Summary: Two Torchwood members are being stalked, one for revenge the other to secure what he or she believe to be their true destiny
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor Note: This is a sequel to " Someone Else "A continue chapter of Jack and Ianto life living (after creating a Home) within the hub. Many thanks to, J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck, for her guidance and beta-ing of this story

Summary: Two Torchwood members are being stalked, one for revenge the other to secure what he or she believe to be their true destiny

K+

Chapter-1

It's been a week since Jack and Ianto announce to their teammates that Ianto was pregnant, a little longer for Tosh, who was visiting her mom at the time. Ianto and Tosh could always be found during their free time in the lower level, in his and Jack home, discussing baby preparations and Tosh being the perfect godmother.

Jack and Ianto have never been happier, and their joy seems to be contagious even the atmosphere in the hub has changed, Owen was less sarcastic, Tosh smiled and talked more, Gwen seem to be more caring, but unbeknown to the others it was only an act.

Gwen's animosity and jealousy of Ianto had increase as she watched his and Tosh' friendship grow, the fact Ianto had everything she desired, with the man she secretly loved didn't help. So when she witnessed Ianto kissing someone other than Jack, in a nearby cafe she decided to do a little snooping. And if in the process she exposed something that would send Jack running to her arms so be it.

The next morning as the cogwheel door rolled back, Gwen entered the hub to see Ianto and Tosh together, and she frowned, and then greeted them with a smile as she went to her desk.

Gwen's mind wandered as she looked through some files.

'Those two are so pathetic, you would think they were having a baby, and how does this male pregnancy thing work if Ianto has been cheating on Jack?'

The next couple of weeks were uneventful, minor rift alerts with simple retrievals, paper work and the usual annoying UNIT calls for Jack.

Gwen used the time to watch Ianto closely, she noticed him leaving the hub twice a week on the same days and time, and to her knowledge no one knew where he went. Going to Jack' office she faked her concern for Ianto leaving the hub in his delicate condition.

Jack frowned, "Gwen he's pregnant leave him alone" and walked away

Gwen was furious by the way Jack dismissed her, making her more determined to expose Ianto.

So Thursday after work Gwen went back to the cafe, sitting at a table that was practically obscure, watching as Ianto arrived kissing his friend's forehead before sitting.

Gwen observed their conversation which seemed to be intense and there were moments where the lady held and squeezed Ianto hand. Gwen watched as Ianto put his arm around her waist when they left, this was more than a casual friendship.

Andy had been assigned a new partner, James Wilfred, and for the first time since Gwen he really like his partner, They had similar interests and went out after work, both loved rugby and talking about their former partners.

James really seem to enjoy Andy's tales of Gwen's crazy know-it-all-antics, unbeknown to Andy, James knew Gwen and had pulled a lot of strings to get assigned to him, so while Gwen was stalking Ianto, James was stalking her.

Returning to the hub Ianto took the stairs to his and Jack's home, Ianto knew they would have a row, if Jack saw his arms full of carrier bags. Ianto loved Jack, but since he'd been pregnant, Jack had become overly protective.

While Ianto put away the groceries and other items Jack entered their kitchen from his bunker door, looking at Ianto he sighed ''Ianto how many times have I told you I would do the shopping''?

Ianto looked at Jack and pulled him into a tender kiss, "Cariad I love you, I know you are concerned, but soon I won't be able to do these simple things, please don't ask me to stop before I have to."

Jack sighed, ''Yan I love you, I can't help but to worry.''

Ianto smiled, "I love you too." And reassured Jack that he would be careful.

Jack kiss Ianto tenderly on the lips as he rubbed his stomach, "you know I can't deny you anything."

After helping Ianto put everything away, Jack left to do a final check of the hub, while Ianto prepared their dinner.

Later, as Jack and Ianto lay in bed wrap in each other arm after having blissful passionate sex, Jack was again rubbing Ianto's stomach, Ianto smiled, ''Jack you're spoiling our baby''.  
>Jack laughed before changing the subject. "Yan, Gwen came to my office concerned that you're leaving the hub without telling them."<p>

Ianto rolled his eyes, ''Jack you always know when I leave, we both know it's more her being nosey than concern''.

Snuggling closer to Jack, Ianto continued, ''sometimes I like to walk along the bay and window shop". Getting up Ianto pulled a box from under the bed, as Jack sat up, Ianto removed newborn baby items looking lovingly into Jack eyes ''now you know my secret".

Jack watch smiling, as Ianto put the items away, laying back down, Jack kissed Ianto deeply, later Ianto fell asleep with Jack's arms wrapped protectively around him and their baby .

At home Gwen was excited thinking she finally had a chance to get Jack, so when Rhys wanted sex, she didn't fake being tired. It wasn't Rhys, It was Jack she imagined, and later, as Rhys slept, Gwen smiled '' it's been a long time since I've been happy in bed''.

Please Review 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor Note: Many thanks to, J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck, for her guidance and betaing of this story

K+

Chapter-2

The next morning Gwen sat at her desk contemplating how she could get Jack to see Ianto's deceit but still appear innocent.

Since Ianto was now in his fourth month and starting to show, he would eventually be pulled from field work and confined to the hub, Ianto's little bump could still be passed off as too much beer or takeouts, she had to make her move soon.

As Ianto passed out the morning coffee, Tosh smirked at the small bump Ianto had developed; Ianto noticed her and winked his eye with a smile.

Giving Gwen her coffee, Ianto politely remind her, she needed to talk with Andy to complete her reports that need to be filed.

Gwen smirked as Ianto passed Owen his coffee; he had just given her the solution to her problem.

Ianto always took Jack his coffee last; they usually spent their coffee time together in Jack's office before he went to the archives or tourist office.

James is at his flat comparing what he knows, and going over everything he's learned about Gwen, when suddenly he is overcome with such fury he throws the beer bottle he was drinking from against the wall, rubbing his hand over his face he gritted his teeth, "I have to stay in control to make this work, make her pay".

James remembers it just like it was yesterday, he was a young cadet, top in his class at the police academy, but when it came to Gwen he was naive and madly in love and she used him to accomplish her goal.

His friends had warned him, all she had to do was bat her eyes and fill his heart with lies and promises, while sleeping with his best friend, she rode his coattail straight through the academy, and after graduation discarded him like yesterday trash, years later he still carried the emotional scars Gwen inflicted on him.

James never forgave Gwen, often wondering how many other lives she would destroy for her own selfish reasons, so when he came across a report from Cardiff police department with her name as a former police officer who now worked liaison for some special government organization, that's when his plan went into action, requesting to be transfer to the Cardiff P.D.

Later while working in the tourist office, Ianto stood outside breathing in the fresh air with his arms crossed, head tilted and eyes closed, as the warm sun beamed down on his face.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms wraps around his waist, smiling he breathed in his husband's 51st century pheromones.

Jack nibbled on Ianto ear whispering, ''A penny for your thoughts''.

Ianto smiled leaning more into his arms, "just thinking how happy I am, Jack when everyone leaves can we make it an early night?"

"Mmm, sounds good to me", replied Jack.

Down in the hub, Owen is watching Jack and Ianto on the CCTV, shaking his head he sighed ''what the bloody hell?''

Tosh who was working on a new security program and Gwen who finally decided to finish her report both looked up.

''What's wrong Owen?'' Gwen asked

Owen frowned '' mama and papa are at it again''.

Tosh lowered her head to hide her smile as Gwen cringed inwardly,

Owen took the stairs to the tourist office and opened the door, "Jack haven't you gotten tea-boy in enough trouble?" he scoffed.

"Jealous Owen?" Smirked Jack, as they all went back inside.

Please Review,


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor Note:WARNING; Slight Gwen bashing... Many thanks to, J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck, for her guidance and beta-ing of this story.  
>I love reviews, Please leave one,<p>

T

Chapter-3

''Jealous Owen?'' Smirked Jack as they all went back inside, returning to the hub.

Owen frowned, "No Jack, I just think we can do without you and tea-boy's public displays of affection. Now if you would please release him and follow me to the autopsy room, I need to do his check-up and sonogram."

Later coming up from the autopsy room, Jack holding a copy of Ianto's sonogram, and arm wrapped around Ianto's waist, announced happily ''we're having a son".

Tosh was overcome with emotion as tears of joy streamed down her cheeks, as she hugged Ianto and Jack.

Gwen also congratulated the happy couple, while inwardly seething.

As Ianto went with Jack to his office, Tosh gleefully follow Owen down to the autopsy room. She was going to be a godmother.

Once alone, Gwen called Andy, she needed his help to finish a report, could he please meet her at a certain cafe after work. Andy agreed completely unaware that he was about to be a pawn in a clever plan to destroy Jack and Ianto.

Andy had told James about meeting Gwen at the end of their shift, as Andy drove to the cafe; he is unaware that James is following at a safe distance.

When Gwen and Andy met, she asks questions that weren't really needed for her report, and while listening to him talk about his new partner, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. As Andy was about to leave he commented on how unique the cafe was and how it had a romantic scenario about it.

Andy words hit Gwen like a lightning bolt. Gwen smiled, maliciously, as a more devious plan was forming in her mind.

Not only would she expose Ianto at the cafe, she would have Ianto see her in Jack there at the same time, in a compromising setting.

James had finally decided he was going to confront Gwen, but first he had to get her lover out of the way, Andy had told him about Rhys, but that wasn't who she was always with, it was some bloke that worked with her.

James decided Gwen was using Rhys and having an affair with her co-worker, James scoffed, "the poor sap will become another victim of that heartless she-devil''.

Walking into his bedroom James pulls a box from his closet, inside is a picture of a younger him and Gwen in their cadet uniforms, arm in arm.

As tears of fury slide down his cheeks he growls ''I loved you, you sleep with my best friend, while I help you pass countless exams to graduate. People laughing behind my back, while others look at me with pity, you made a mockery of me.

"I listened to your friend Andy, I watch you, and see you're still the same cold hearted, calculating bitch that doesn't care who she hurts or uses to get what she wants, well someone needs to stop you.

"You destroyed my life, so I will destroy yours!" James then removed the explosive devices and other item he needed to complete his plan from the box.

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor Note: Many thanks to J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck, for beta-ing of this story and her awesome suggestions.

T

Chapter-4

As the team prepared to leave for the day,Owen suggested they all go unwind at the pub.

As Tosh collected her belonging and Gwen call Rhys to meet them,Jack decline Owen invitation, going back to his office, causing Ianto to frown as Tosh look on giving him a sympathic look

Ianto follow Jack into his office as the other left,closing the door behind him he fold his arm,''Jack we need to talk"

Jack look up from his desk, puzzle by Ianto tone ,"Whats wrong Yan"?

Jack ,what was wrong with us going out tonight?,

Don't say because i'm pregnant,we both know i'm not showing enough to send off red flag ,and when the last time you went out at night, or i've waken up and found your side of the bed empty,knowing that you were standing on one of Cardiff tallest building,

Jack i love you,our home and life ,we're being bless with a miracle,a son and i have never been happier,I'm aware there will be restriction,but my being pregnant dosen't mean the way we live our life need to drastically change.

Jack move from his desk to embrace Ianto,Yan i'm sorry,it just with Gwen bringing up her concern about you leaving the hub,I worry. I barely hold it together when you go out alone during the day.

Ianto kiss Jack, while reassureing him for the second time, he would be carefull,But at the same time they have to accept certain things are beyond their control.

Jack understand what Ianto was saying,But at the same time he could'nt shake this uneasy feeling not to let his guard down. could his parnoid be due to Gwen concern?

Jack give in saying', ''are we going to stand here all night,or join the other

Ianto smile ,Mr. Harkness-Jone i will follow you anywhere.

Entering the pub, Jack and Ianto were greeted with welcoming cheers from their teammates. Rhys', who had been feeling out of place, spirits lifted seeing Ianto. The two Welshmen hit it off from day one; both considered themselves the ultimate die-hard rugby fan. As the night progressed Rhys became the life of the party as he and Ianto challenged Owen and Jack to a game of pool while Tosh cheered them on.

Gwen sipped her beer, watching as a dull boring Rhys transformed into a lively energetic man roaring with laughter. He was even hugging Ianto after making difficult shots. Gwen scowled, "I'm the one Rhys should be hugging not that freaking tea-boy."

As Jack and Ianto returned home, Jack had to admit he'd had a great time. While Ianto prepared for bed, Jack made a final check of the hub. He started by checking on the hub's resident Weevil Janet, who was asleep in her cell. Seeing Myfanwy had returned safely to her nest after her nightly flight around Cardiff, Jack smiled with relief, as he closed the skylight.

As Jack went to turn the light off, he noticed Tosh' station needed to be shut down,But it was no surprise to him she was running an overnight program. Turning the lights off, Jack headed downstairs to his home and Ianto

Later in bed, Jack wrap his arms around his drowsy husband he realize Just how lucky he was. unaware that tomorrow his whole world would change within the blink of and eye

Gwen and James boths lay in their bed going over their plan confident that each would get the satisfaction they seek,one revenge,the other the man she secretly desired and love .

I Love Reviews, Please leave one,


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor Note: Many thanks to J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck, for her guidence and beta-ing of this story.I love reviews, Please leave one,

T

Chapter-5

Jack is suddenly awakened by the loss of his husband warmth next to him. Looking at the clock on the nightstand he frowned. 3 am, where was Ianto? Putting on his robe he searched their home, seeing the door to his bunker open he took the stairs to his office.

As Jack came closer, he could hear Ianto crying, becoming alarmed Jack rushed to his side embracing him, "Yan what's wrong baby? Talk to me."

Ianto lean back into Jack's embrace, as he wipe away tears with his hand, Ianto took a deep breath and swallowed, '' Jack I have no regrets of being pregnant, I love you and our child, it finally hit me that today things will change. My time outside the hub will soon be limited, I want be able to do simple things I've taken for granted, want be there for you, if you die, I can't bear the thought of you waking up alone."

Jack softly sighed ''Oh Yan, is that what this is about? Maybe we should have had this talk before now". Looking lovingly into Ianto's eyes, Jack kissed his tears away, leading him to sit on his lap at his desk.

"Yan, do you think I would allow you to be isolated in the hub, like a prisoner? I love you, the doctor gave me a bracelet, which will camouflage your pregnancy, you will still be on restriction, but it will allow you to go out and continue to work in the tourist office. As for me dying I promise I will be extra careful."

As Jack led Ianto back to their bedroom, he could feel Ianto relax and fall into a peaceful sleep

Two hours later, they were in the hub as the others arrived and Ianto greeted each teammate with freshly brew coffee and Danish. Today was going to be a good day he would meet with Mary for the last time.

Jack smile as he watched Ianto from his office window, 'I have lived so many years and had so many lovers, but I have never loved and been loved as I am now with Ianto. He and my son are my life, he closed his eyes as memories of that morning remained fresh, Ianto kissing him hungrily as they made love, and as Jack continue to be mesmerized by the memories, there came a knock at his door.

Jack looked up frowning, ''Hi Gwen what's up?"

Gwen smile while taking a seat, ''Jack I'm waiting on a call from a contact who seems to think something weird is happening at the new cafe, not far from here."

Jack look puzzled, ''in what way Gwen?"

"Well something about people missing after eating there, I want to go later and check it out, I was hoping you would go with me, I would ask Owen, but you know how he is."

Jack though for a moment and remembered this was the day Ianto usually visited Rhiannon; he agreed to go with her after work.

Gwen left Jack's office full of confidence; her dream was within her grasp, she just had to hold on a little longer.

James looked at Andy, he had come to like and respect him, and under any other circumstance they could have been partners and friends for life.

Andy had no clue today would be their last day as partner, James had turned in his resignation, citing family emergency, and asked that it not be made public he was leaving, so at the end of their shift when they said goodbye, it really was goodbye in more ways than one realized.

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor Note:Many thanks to ,J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck, for her BRILLIANT ideas and beta-ing of this story. No Copyright infringement is intended,''Who Sorry now" was re- recorded by Connie Francis,and debuted on Dick Clark's American Bandstand on January 1, 1958,

T

Chapter-6

James was home cleaning and re-checking his apartment for the third time, using an infra-red scanner that would pick up any sign of explosive residue, smiling to himself, 'that's why I was top in my class'.

***The night before***

James relaxed as he calmly went over what he had accomplished. While making the bomb, he stripped down complete nude, only wearing gloves, while sitting on painters plastic, after that was complete, the plastic, gloves, and remnants from the bomb were discarded in a garbage bag. Using a clean pair of glove and smaller amount of plastic to cover the table, he scribble a note for Gwen to be left at the cafe, using blood from the meat he had bought he wrote:

Gwen

"The universe has a way of making us pay for our sins, you deserve everything you get. Once again you have lied, manipulated and deceived others in your goal to claim what you desire. So tonight your rein of terror ends. I have placed small explosive devices in different locations in the cafe. So while you're enjoying the company of your lover, I'm enjoying the satisfaction of you paying for destroying my life. Gwen the question isn't who i am, its how far can you make it before the cafe explode. Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock...

After it was completely dry and legible he put it in an envelope, with 'Gwen Cooper' written in red ink. Putting the envelope in a sterile plastic bag, he put the used items in the garbage bag with the others, making sure there's no DNA to trace.

James was always thorough, and now wasn't and exception. He packed all his belonging in his car, not a strand of hair could be found in his soon to be vacant apartment, the garbage bag was taken outside Cardiff and burned in an isolated area.

On his way back into town he visited the cafe in disguise; carrying a duffle bag he cleverly placed the small explosive devices under three tables that wouldn't be seen while making a legitimate excuse to change tables. Each bomb was set to go off at the time Gwen would be at the cafe, she hasn't missed a week, every Thursday at 6pm.

Gwen watched as Ianto did his usual disappearing act; she couldn't help but wonder how Jack would handle Ianto's infidelity, could there be a chance that this baby wasn't Jack's?

Gwen is startled out of her thoughts by Jack, ''ready to go Gwen''?

Looking up she hadn't realized Tosh and Owen had already left, smiling she replied ''yes Jack.''

James is parked, not far from the cafe, and seeing Gwen arrive he smiled, she wasn't alone, James couldn't help but wonder where was her lover, and who was the bloke she was now with?

Unbeknown to James, everyone had started to help Ianto, due to his pregnancy. Tosh and Owen helped with Janet and Myfanwy. So when Gwen started to help Ianto collect the take-out, plus seeing them go to the same cafe after work, he was convince they were together.

When Jack and Gwen enter the cafe, Gwen was ecstatic seeing Ianto's lady friend there waiting for him, she suggested they take a seat toward the back to be able to observe anything suspicious.

While Gwen ordered, Jack excused himself to go to the bathroom and check out the premises. The waitress arrived with the drinks Gwen ordered and asked if she was Gwen Cooper, giving her the envelope that was left for her,

Gwen frowned taking the envelope, (no one knew she was there) before she could open it, she spotted Ianto, putting the note down she scan the room for Jack. who returned in time to see Mary standing as Ianto embraced her and kissed her forehead.

Gwen could see the hurt and fury in Jack face; she had to play this right

"Jack, Jack, what's wrong?'' Gwen asked, as she pretend to be shocked by Jack's glare, Gwen clapped her hands to her mouth ''Oh my G-D Jack

James smile seeing Ianto enter the cafe , "now they can die together". Starting his car he drove off on his way back to his hometown.

But inside another scene was unfolding, as Ianto look in his husband eyes he could only see hurt, betrayal and anger, as Ianto went to speak, Jack put his hand up, silence him, Gwen sat in her seat with her head bowed smirking, this couldn't have been plan any better, Jack angrily pushed past Ianto as Gwen jumped up to follow, calling his name.

Jack and Gwen had just stepped outside the cafe, when the cafe exploded, throwing them away from the entrance, Jack screamed Ianto's name as the cafe was engulfed in flames.

James was exiting the city, when he heard the explosion, turning the radio on, he smiled, how ironic that this song would be playing and started to sing along with "Who's sorry Now" by Connie Francis.

Who's sorry now

Who's sorry now

Who's heart is aching for breaking each vow

Who's sad and blue

Who's crying too

Just like I cried over you

Right to the end

Just like a friend

I tried to warn you somehow

You had your way

Now you must pay

I'm glad that you're sorry now

Right to the end

Just like a friend

I tried to warn you somehow

You had your way

Now you must pay

I'm glad that you're sorry now

Please review


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor Note: Many thanks to ,J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck, for her BRILLIANT ideas and beta-ing of this story

T

Chapter-7

Jack rushed out the door with Gwen following after.

Mary gave Ianto a questioning look asking, ''What just happen and who was that?"

Ianto trying to control his emotions, turned to Mary, ''That was Jack, my husband.''

Mary frowned, ''Ianto why was he so upset, didn't he know you were attending my newborn care parenting classes?"

Before Ianto could answer chaos erupted as the cafe exploded and was engulfed in flame,

As debris flew everywhere ,Ianto fell on Mary to shield her as the ceiling collapse on top on them, Ianto screamed out in pain, calling Jack's name as he succumbed to darkness.

Gwen called for help while Jack tried to re- enter the cafe through roaring hot fire, that shot into the air along with huge plumes of smoke that billowed from the cafe, while breaking glass flew in every direction.

Jack yelled for Gwen to call Owen to get his scrawny ass here ASAP. They had to find Ianto before anyone else.

As emergency crews from every department emerged on the scene, Gwen watched as Jack refused to move aside. He was covered in soot and sweat, feverishly digging through debris, ignoring pain from the burns on his hands, all in his quest to find his husband.

Watching as victims were carried out on stretchers to awaiting ambulances ,Gwen couldn't help but feel guilty. Did her bringing Jack here result in Ianto and his friend being trapped inside, staying longer than they usually did? Gwen knew they often left soon after Ianto arrived...what if?... what if?... what if?...

''Gwen, Gwen, snap out of it!'' Shouted Owen.

Gwen looked up with tear-filled eyes, seeing Tosh and Owen , ''I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"Gwen what the bloody hell you going on about? Now is not the time, pull yourself together."

Gwen embraced Tosh who was emotional and distraught, wanting to know what had happened.

Gwen could only shake her head saying ''We don't know''.

Owen approached Jack and started removing debris, as their eyes met no words were needed, this was Ianto, their tea-boy, their teammate, they would find him.

As Jack and Owen worked side by side Jack noticed Owen was crying. Tosh had told him not to let Owens snarking at Ianto fool him, that Owen had secretly considered Ianto the little brother he never had. Jack knew this was a memory never to be spoken of.

Det. Swanson arrived on the scene already gathering information and receiving verbal preliminary reports. Seeing members of Torchwood there, she cringed inwardly.

Walking over toward Tosh and Gwen Det. Swanson was about to confront them, but noticed something wasn't right. Following their intense gazes she saw Captain Harkness and Doctor Harper working relentlessly, moving stones and debris from the explosion site.

Then it hit her and Det. Swanson turned swiftly, ''Where is Jones , where is Ianto Jones"

Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor Note: Many thanks to ,J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck, for her awesome ideas and betaing of this story

T

Chapter-8

Then it hit her, Det Swanson turn swiftly ''Where is Jones, Where is Ianto Jones.

At that moment rescue workers shouted out,"over here, over here, we need more help over here,Found two more trapped under a beam''.

It was Ianto and Mary

As Jack and Owen pushed through the crowd, they stopped in horror seeing Ianto and another victim trapped under a beam, while electrical wiring swung overhead, They both lay unconscious, covered in debris and soot,

While rescue workers discussed the best way to safely remove them, Jack was becoming frantic, he knew one wrong move would cause devastating results, The beam was preventing a large piece of concrete from collapsing on top of them, he felt helpless

As The beam is carefully lifted to prevent more damage around them, Ianto and Mary are removed and placed on stretchers, what was once and immaculate suit on Ianto was now tattered and dirty.

Paramedics began to work frantically on each one, providing emergency care to stabilize them for transportation to the hospital, taken their vital signs checking for hemorrhage or internal bleeding and administering oxygen to help with respiratory distress

As the medic continue to work on Ianto, who appeared to have sustained the most severe injuries, cuts ,bruises and a blow to the head, Owen shouted "I'll take it from here'', stopping the medic who was about to examine Ianto abdomen,

The young medic look up, Sir we are trained, I know what I m doing,all while being forced aside by Owen.

Owen snarked back ''that might be, but as of now he's official in my care, Dr. Owen Harper, I'm sure there are other here that need your help''

'' By who's authority'', The medic scowled

''TORCHWOOD'', replied Jack

The young medic's partner put his hand on his shoulder, ''the doctor is right, there are other victims that need your help''.

As the young medic assisted his partner with the young lady that was pulled out with Ianto, Jack could hear the medic being told ''That's Torchwood mate, you don't want to tangle with them, She's stable, lets transport her to the hospital''

Owen had called Tosh on his comm. to bring his medical bag, as she approached she is followed by Gwen and Det. Swanson

Owen re-examined Ianto, as well as the wound dressing the medic had applied to Ianto head, The cut had been cleaned and disinfect properly, he had to admit the young medic had done an excellent job, But they couldn't take the chance of him examining Ianto more extensively.

Owen quietly assured Jack that Ianto and the baby appeared to be fine, but need to get him to the hub ASAP, to make sure there no hemorrhaging or internal damage to Ianto of the fetus,Owen needed the Bekaran scanner and to do a sonogram

Owen assured Jack that Ianto would be fine, they just need to get him to the hub.

As Gwen went to get the SUV, Det, Swanson watched Ianto with great concern, as Owen and Jack stood next to him, she approached rubbing Ianto's arm and whispered, ''Be well fy nghyfaill''

Det. Swanson Turned and walk away, she was furious Ianto didn't deserve this,They had become friend since he started liaison with the police, the relationship between the two group had greatly improved,she often told Ianto he was to good for Torchwood,and now this

Pulling her coat tightly around her, Det. Swanson took a deep breath, her gut instints tell her this whole incident is tied some how to Torchwood, and she is determine to find out how

Please review

fy nghyfaill-my friend


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor Note: Many thanks to ,J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck, for her awesome ideas and betaing of this story

T

Chapter-9

When Gwen arrived with the SUV, Jack moved the seats back to make more room and Ianto was carefully transferred from the stretcher into the back seat. While Jack cradled his unconscious husband in his arms, Owen who was now driving, carefully maneuvered them out of the disaster area as Tosh frantically tapped at the keys on her laptop making sure Owen had non-stop green traffic lights on the way back to the hub.

Gwen was in the back with Jack and Ianto sitting in complete silence as she held the IV bottle that was attached to Ianto's arm. If it wasn't for the traumatic event the team had just experienced, Gwen's earlier incoherent outburst and now silent mood would have sent up a red flag.

Arriving at the Torchwood underground parking lot, the team dashes into action, Tosh opened the secure doors and Owen rushed ahead to prepare the autopsy room. Jack, not waiting for a gurney, secured Ianto's IV onto himself,hastily carrying his husband to the autopsy room in his arms with Gwen clearing the way, removing any obstacles that were in Jack's path.

As Ianto was placed on the table, Owen forced Jack to step aside so he could continue to do his job. It was up to Tosh and Gwen to convince a reluctant Jack to wait with them in the conference room until Owen finished.

Now alone Owen is able to perform a more extensive examination, doing all the obvious test, and cursing why they never installed a Cat scanner, but thankful they had the Bekaran scanner. After completing his examination and testing,Owen made sure Ianto was comfortable, before going to the conference room to give Jack his report.

While waiting in the conference room no one seemed to be interested in the coffee Gwen had brought in earlier, as they sat around the table dealing with their own deep emotional struggles;

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Tosh's POV

Ianto and the baby have to be alright. How did this happen? Why was Ianto there? Something isn't right and if he was with Jack and Gwen, why was he the only one trapped? Tosh couldn't stop the silent tear that fell from her eyes.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Gwen's POV

I only wanted to show Jack Ianto wasn't perfect... how was I to know this would happen? I want Jack, but not at the cost of Ianto or his baby'slife,Jack is racked with guilt, he will forgive Ianto, there will be an investigation, Det. Swanson will want to know why we were there, Jack will discover I lied... There was no contact, this was all a set-up!

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Jack's POV

I was so angry, why did I leave him? Why didn't I listen to him instead of storming out, I love him so much, if only I could go back, things would be so different... Please don't take him away from me, I can't go on without him.

At that moment Owen entered the conference room to find Tosh, Gwen and Jack sitting in total silence each deep in thought. Clearing his throat as he took a seat, Owen reached for a cup of coffee, taking a sip before speaking;

"Jack I've completed my examination, miraculously Ianto didn't receive any major life threatening injuries, which astounds me. The brain and skull seem ok with no long term damage, the wound on his head didn't need stitches, he does however have multiples cuts, bruises and lacerations on his arms, legs,buttock, and back. He also has a fractured wrist, which I have strapped,  
>there's no sign of hemorrhaging or internal damage, he will be in pain and sore as hell , but will have a complete recovery.<p>

"The sonogram showed the little Captain is safe and sleeping (this gets the reaction Owen wanted: a smile from Jack, Tosh and Gwen). He's still unconscious Jack, but don't worry, you can go sit with him, he will probably awaken later tonight or tomorrow."

Jack thanked Owen, Tosh and Gwen, before telling them to go home and get some rest; he has a feeling they will be hearing from Det. Swanson tomorrow. The girls left but Owen insists on staying in one of the spare rooms at the hub,until Ianto wakes up.

Please Leave Review


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor Note: Many thanks to ,J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck, for her BRILLIANT ideas and beta-ing of this story,I couldn't have done it without her

T

Chapter-10

Later after a shower and nap Owen was with Jack in the conference room eating take-out. Ianto was still unconscious but resting comfortably and while Jack wanted to move Ianto downstairs to their bedroom, Owen insisted for now he needed to stay where he could monitor him properly.

As silence fell in the room Owen cleared his throat, "what happened tonight Jack?"

Jack paused, "Owen not now!"

"Jack, tea-boy was nearly killed tonight and you don't wanted talk about it?The hell you will," snapped Owen. "What were you three doing at the cafe, and how did you and Gwen conveniently get out unscratched while your pregnant husband laid unconscious inside after the explosion?"

As Owen talked Jack was having painful memories of the events that lead up to the explosion and feeling guilty. He close his eyes saying "it's a long story,not now".

"Well give me the cliff notes version," Owen snarked.

Jack slammed his fist on the table while shouting "I said not now Owen, leave it!" Getting up Jack stormed out, going down to the autopsy room.

Owen was furious so he cleaned the conference room of empty take-away boxes and food, giving him time to calm down before checking on Ianto and retiring for the night.

As Owen approached the autopsy room, he could hear Jack sobbing and telling Ianto he was sorry he left. He should have stayed and listened to what he had to say, he was just so angry seeing him there with someone else, and pleading for Ianto not to leave him.

Owen silently turned to leave, as Ianto began to stir, calling out Jack's name. Jack happily kissed Ianto on the lips while whispering words of endearment and shouting for Owen. Seeing Owen already there, Jack knew he had heard what he said.

When Ianto attempted to talk it was obvious he was in a lot of pain. Owen instructed him to slow down while elevating his head and passing Jack a cup of ice chips to give Ianto as he added pain medication to his IV line.

Ianto began to scream, and as tears flowed down his face it took Jack and Owen a while to realize it was more than physical pain; it was emotional also,believing he has lost his baby.

Jack reassured Ianto their son was safe,slowly and carefully placing Ianto's injured hand on his stomach caused a painful but happy smile to light his face.

"Damn Drama Queens." Owen smirked, as he turned his back, wiping away silent tears of joy for his friends.

Please Review


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor Note: Many thanks to ,J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck, for her awesome ideas and betaing of this story

T

Chapter-11

James was back in his hometown, sitting in a bar around the corner from his flat, watching as news of the Cardiff cafe bombing was reported on the television. Patrons gathered around the bar counter with intense interest,

James smirked, thinking he had finally received justice for Gwen's betrayal.

But that happiness turned to fury as continued updates revealed there were no causalities and all surviving victims were transported to surrounding trauma and burn facilities. The news reporter called it a miracle that no lives were lost in this devastating tragedy.

James abruptly left the bar returning to his flat and slamming the door closed, repeating "calm down, think! Think! Think!"

Snapping his fingers he quickly grabbed his mobile.

~~~~~Cardiff P.D~~~~~~

Det. Swanson had called a briefing in the squad room with police officials,ATF (alcohol tobacco and firearm), Forensics and all the others assigned to investigating the cafe bombing. She listened intensely as each department reported their findings. The fact that the explosion was caused by a bomb spoke volumes, the cafe was targeted, but by who and why?

Investigating the owner's background revealed no criminal records; he was spotless. His employees were mostly university students working to make extra money. The owner assured Det. Swanson neither he nor any of his employees ever encountered any major problems since he opened the cafe, which lead Swanson back to her original theory: this disaster was tied to Torchwood.

Det. Swanson had one last stop, before confronting Capt. Harkness and his team. She knew her personal concern for Ianto couldn't interfere with her job.

Arriving at the hospital, she asked for the waitress Sarah Carter's room. As the detective introduced herself, Sarah seemed frightened, but soon relaxed as she became more comfortable with the other woman.

Sarah went over the events of the night with Swanson, nothing out of the ordinary happened except... Det. Swanson encouraged her to continue no matter how insignificant it may seem.

Sarah told the detective how a gentleman had left a letter for a customer who had just recently started coming to the cafe and after what appeared to be a lover's spat she left, leaving the letter behind.

This piece of information peaked Swanson's curiosity, but at that point a nurse arrived instructing Det. Swanson she had to leave as Ms. Carter needed her rest.

Before Det. Swanson left she turned to Sarah,

"I know this might sound odd with the explosion and all, but what happen to the letter?"

Sarah seemed to be deep in thought before saying "I put it in my uniform pocket".

Swanson thanked Sarah before leaving her room, going to the nurses station,Swanson showed her ID, asking to see Sarah Carter's personal belongings. She hoped the letter was still there and could help with her investigation.

Sarah had been luckier then her two co-workers, who were transferred to a burn facility and remained unconscious or sedated due to pain and injuries.

~~~~~~~~twtwtwtwtwtwtw~~~~~~~~~~

Andy was leaving work when his mobile rang, looking at the caller ID he smiled,

"Hi, James."

"Hi Andy, Sorry I left without telling you first, bit of a family emergency."

Andy laughed, "No problem, these things happen, hope everything's ok."

"Everything is fine here, I heard about the explosion and I was concerned,isn't that the cafe you and your friend Gwen visit?" Asked James.

"Yes it was" replied Andy. "Would you believe Gwen had just left minutes before the explosion happened? She was lucky but her co-worker wasn't, he sustained some injuries; not life threatening."

James hand tightened around his mobile, "I'm glad Andy. Let me call you back,someone's at my door."

James was seething with anger, throwing his mobile against the wall and breaking it as he swore vehemently,  
>"I should have confronted her as I planned, next time there will be no mistakes and no escape. The cafe explosion was child's play. I'm going to give you a hell you will never forget and you will know it is me."<p>

Please Review


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor Note: This chapter is a little long, I'm trying to move the story alone so the next chapters will involved the arrival of James and Det. Swanson revealing investigation,As always thanks to my magnificent beta-reader ''J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck'', for her patience and awesome ideas making this story more interesting.

T

Chapter-12

The next morning Owen woke up refreshed with a feeling of relief knowing that Ianto was on his way to a complete recovery. He made mental notes to talk with Jack, Tosh and Gwen. Ianto would need all their support and patience to deal with the pain and more restrictions than before, due to his injuries.

Before going upstairs to the hub Owen retrieved the jar of instant coffee he kept hidden in his locker for emergencies, entering the hub he was surprised to find it dark with no signs of Jack. Turning the light on, Owen headed to the kitchen putting the kettle on to make coffee.

Going to the autopsy room he found Jack asleep beside Ianto. Waking up, Ianto placed his hand on Jack's shoulder, Jack looked up at Ianto who smiled saying,"good morning Caraid".

"Good morning baby", replied Jack kissing his forehead.

"Bloody hell will you two give it a rest?" smirked Owen. "Jack while I check the tea-boy, why don't you go shower and change, and if everything checks out we can see about moving him to more comfortable surroundings. I put the kettle on before coming down."

"Thanks Owen, I brought Ianto some comfortable clothes up last night, just in case."

As Jack went downstairs to their home, Owen gave Ianto another complete examination. Owen sensed Ianto was worried about something, but didn't want to pry.

After removing the I.V and other attachment, Owen assisted Ianto with getting dressed, and going over a list of do's and don'ts for him to follow, and to let him know of any problems.

Ianto nodded, thanking Owen as he sipped on the water that had been given to him.

Jack arrived showered and dressed, gently hugging Ianto and kissing him on the lips, not wanting to hurt him.

Ianto sighed, "Jack we need to talk about what happened at the cafe, I need to know how Mary is."

Owen stood up; "I will leave you two alone to talk".

Ianto frowned "no Owen I want you to stay. Maybe you can help, her name is Mary Froblisher we were together at the cafe. Jack, Owen, please I need to know that she's ok."

Jack cringing inwardly, how could Ianto ask this of me? How could he ask me to check on his lover?

Owen paused "Mary Froblisher, Mary Froblisher, where have I heard that name..." Suddenly it hit him, "Ianto are you talking about Dr. Mary Froblisher, head of Cardiff hospital pediatric and infant ward?"

Jack looked on confusedly as Ianto nodded yes.

Ianto started to cry, "she was only there because of me, she was helping me prepare for our baby, She has to be alright."

"Ssshh", Jack whispered soothingly, "we'll check and make sure she's ok, I'm so sorry Ianto, please forgive me for jumping to the wrong conclusion."

Ianto smiled "there's nothing to forgive, I should have told you".

"Jack let's get the tea-boy upstairs on the couch, Tosh and Gwen should be in soon. And while you get Ianto breakfast, I'll call a friend at the hospital to get information on Dr. Froblisher."

Later as the cog wheel door rolled back announcing the arrival of Tosh and Gwen who were both ecstatic to see Ianto up sitting on the couch. Giving him a peck on the cheek Tosh presented him with a cup of coffee from his favorite cafe. While Gwen gave him a dish of Rhys famous lasagna, specially made for him. A blushing Ianto thanked them.

As Tosh booted up her computer, Gwen sat at her desk staring at Ianto battered body on the couch. She was still trying to rationalize her earlier actions,whispering to herself, 'Jack needed to know the truth'.

As the day progressed, the hub began to take on some normalcy with Jack calling a meeting to be held in the hub instead of the conference room, it involved Ianto and the cafe explosion and he needed to be included.

Tosh, Owen and Gwen sat at their desks while Ianto remained on the couch.

Jack stood with his arm folded, "reports I've received so far indicate this was no accident, forensic reports say bomb fragment were found. The cafe was intentionally targeted. Normally I would say this doesn't involve us, but after Gwen's contact's suspicions I think it does."

Jack turned to Tosh, "do you have anything?"

Tosh looked up removing her glasses, "Jack reports say the explosives were homemade with materials that can be easily purchased anywhere if you know what you're doing. There appear to have been three, only two of which did ignited, there were no deaths, all victim was transferred to proper facilities for the care they require. One victim, a Sarah Carter is being questioned at Cardiff Hospital."

Ianto went to speak, but Owen interrupted him. "I checked on your friend, Dr. Mary Froblisher, she's doing fine. She will be release later today, just a few scrapes and bruises, no major injuries. In fact the tea-boy here is being hailed as a hero; Dr. Froblisher said you shielded her from the impact of the explosion."

Gwen was confused, what am I missing here, "who is Dr, Froblisher?" Gwen asked.

''She's a friend of mine who has been helping me prepared for the birth of my son.'' Replied Ianto.

Gwen was dumbfounded, but just when she thought things couldn't get any worse,Jack asked for her report regarding her contact, explaining to the team why he and Gwen went to the cafe.

Please leave Review


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor Note: I'm so sorry for the delay, Thank to my awesome beta reader ''J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck'', for taking the time from her busy schedule to beta this chapter, YOU'RE TERRIFIC

T

Chapter-13

As the team looked on Gwen nervously began; "Jack theres not much to tell. I received a call saying strange things were happening at the cafe. Nothing more."

Jack stared at Gwen, that wasn't the impression he'd received from her when she first approached him about it. Clapping his hands together he said abruptly, "Owen, Gwen you're with me. I want to talk to Sarah Carter."

"Ianto will you be ok?" Jack asked, looking at his husband with concern.

Ianto rolled his eyes, "Jack I will be fine, and Tosh is here."

As the others left Ianto slowly stood up, and Tosh seeing him struggle, rushed to assist him. Ianto embraced his friend, reassuring her he would be careful,  
>he was just going downstairs to his and Jacks home.<p>

After a hot shower and getting dressed, Ianto was feeling much better. As he returned to the hub Tosh smiled seeing her fears were unwarranted; he was fine.

Ianto went straight to the kitchen and got the coffee machine started. Even if he couldn't pass out the coffee, due to his wrist, he could still prepare it.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Det. Swanson was in her office when she received the report from the lab; no prints were found on the letter, however there were 2 sets of fingerprints on the envelope belonging to Gwen cooper and Sarah Carter. Swanson froze reading that the letter had been written in blood, not human but animal. As she read the letter through the clear evidence shield, her suspicion was confirmed: this whole incident involved Torchwood and centered around one Gwen Cooper.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Arriving at the hospital, Owen talked with Sarah's doctor before they went to her room. She smiled upon seeing Gwen with Jack and Owen.

After telling her they were investigating the cafe bombing, Jack asked if she noticed anything strange in the last couple of weeks.

Sarah sighed "As I told Det. Swanson nothing happened out of the ordinary except the letter that was left for you" she said, pointing at Gwen.

"What letter?" Jack asked swiftly turning to Gwen.

Gwen clapped her hands to her mouth, "Oh my god Jack I completely forgot with all the confusion, I left it on the table."

"I removed it before the explosion" Sarah explained. "Put it in my pocket, it should still be there unless Det. Swanson has it."

Jack was angry that a critical piece of information involving Torchwood might now be in the hands of the Cardiff police. Anyway, who knew they would be at the cafe that night?

"Sarah can you tell us anything about the person that left the letter?" Owen asked.

"He wasn't a regular, more of a businessman type like the one you're always watching when you come", Sarah said blushing, referring to Gwen.

Hearing this Jack and Owen turned giving Gwen a confused look. To their knowledge the night of the explosion was Gwen's first visit to the cafe.

Pulling out his wallet Jack showed Sarah a picture of Ianto. Sarah smirked "that's him, he's gorgeous. He comes in twice a week with this lady, I think their doctors, I hear them always talking about medical stuff and babies."

Thanking Sarah for her help, Jack, Owen and Gwen left the hospital and headed to the SUV. The tension on the way back to the hub was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

As Gwen sat in the passenger seat she watched Jack from the corner of her eye,she could see the anger on his face. Owen who sat in the back could be heard mumbling to himself "...lying cow, this isn't going to be good..."

Jack was seething with anger, he'd been lied to and manipulated and he sure as hell didn't like it! What was Gwen's motive behind this and how the hell did the cafe explosion play into it? He was determined to get to the bottom of this.

When they arrived at the underground-parking garage, Jack stormed out of the SUV with Owen and Gwen following. Entering the hub, Jack shouted "meeting NOW! In the..." Two things stop him, the smell of coffee and the sight of Ianto and Det. Swanson standing in the conference room.

"What the hell is going on here Tosh?" Jack shouted.

Every Torchwood employee knew the hub location was a secret, and under no circumstances was that to be compromised. What was Swanson doing in his hub?

"Jack, I'll explain later," Tosh replied. "Det. Swanson has critical information pertaining to the cafe bombing and Torchwood, and it was imperative she met with us."

As Jack and the other teammates joined Ianto and Det. Swanson, who were already seated in the conference room, they couldn't miss the stoic look she gave Gwen.

Standing at the head of the table with his arms folded Jack look vehemently at his teammates "Det. Swanson would you like to inform me what the hell was so important that my staff broke Torchwood protocol and allowed you into my hub?"

Please Review


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor Note: Thank to my awesome beta reader ''J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck'', for taking the time from her busy schedule to beta this chapter, you're terrific

T

Chapter-14

Standing at the head of the table with his arms folded Jack looked vehemently at his teammates, "Det. Swanson would you like to inform me what the hell was so important that my staff broke Torchwood protocol and allowed you into my hub?"

Ianto was not happy at the way Jack spoke to Det. Swanson, and he planned to let him know exactly that. Before Swanson spoke Ianto reached out and squeezed her hand, giving her a calming smile. Ianto knew that when pushed Det. Kathy Swanson could be a force to be reckoned with.

Det. Swanson wasn't pleased with Jack, but was determine to maintain a sense of professionalism.

"Capt. Harkness I'm here out of respect and admiration for Mr. Jones, and I'm here regarding the investigation into the cafe bombing. It would be in your best interest if we put aside our personal issues and worked this case together."

Jack was reluctant at first, but considering Swanson had retrieved the letter left for Gwen she had information they needed in their investigation.

Jack sighed, "On one condition; we share everything starting now". Jack couldn't help but notice the look on Gwen's face and wonder what she was hiding.

Swanson agreed but wanted a few questions answered before revealing her information.

Jack nodded in agreement, this action seem to make Gwen nervous, which Jack and Owen noticed with a look of concern.

Swanson turned to Ianto, "I know you've been through a lot so I'll make this short, Ianto you told me you started going to the cafe about two weeks ago,meeting with Dr. Froblisher , At anytime did you notice anything strange, or sense you were being watched or followed? Asked Swanson.

Ianto looked at Jack with alarm, reaching for his hand under the table, he never considered the explosion could have been in anyway connected to him or Torchwood.

"No Kathy, I never noticed anything unusual, we were there no more than ten or fifteen minutes before leaving", replied Ianto.

"Are you saying Ianto was the target?" asked Tosh.

Det. Swanson stood, "No Mr. Jones wasn't the target, but he was put in danger unintentionally by the person that was. That's why I asked for your assistance Captain, there seems to be a web of deceit with an act of revenge tied together."

"Det. Swanson I suggest you stop stalling and tell us what you know or this meeting is over!" Shouted Jack.

"Captain, Ianto has been watched and stalked by Ms. Cooper for weeks. We have witnesses who will testify to that, and I was told that she was the reason you were at the cafe the night of the explosion."

"That's not true I never stalked Ianto and what does the bombing have to do with me?" Screamed Gwen.

At this point Det, Swanson passed copies of the letter to everyone, one by one as they read the letter they gasped in shock. Gwen was shaking with fear as tears streamed down her face.

Taking a sip of water Swanson continued, "Captain as you can see Ms. Cooper has been stalked by some psycho maniac, who watched her stalked Mr. Jones and beleived they were lovers meeting secretly at the cafe."

"The bombs were set to kill Jones and Cooper. It was publicly televised there were no causalties in the cafe bombing which mean whoever this person or persons are will strike again. We need to know why Copper is being targeted and by whom, until then her and Jones' lives are in grave danger."

Jack's jaw cringed in anger as he held his shaken, pregnant husband. All eyes went from Ianto to Gwen with unspoken questions and emotions.

Please Review


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor Note: Thank to my awesome beta reader ''J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck'', for taking the time from her busy schedule to beta this chapter, YOU RE TERRIFIC

T

Chapter-15

After Det. Swanson finished talking the room was in complete silence expect for the sobbing of Gwen, who couldn't believe someone hated her so much they would want to kill her.

As everyone absorbed the information that had been presented before them, Tosh was the first to break the silence.

"Oh my god, Jack what are we going to do?", asked a very shaken Tosh.

Jack kissed Ianto's forehead before standing, and looking into the faces of everyone surrounding the table he said, "We start from the beginning".

Turning toward Swanson Jack thanked her for the information she had given them and apologized for his earlier outburst. Torchwood would work with her and the Cardiff P.D. to help solved this case.

Needless to say Det. Swanson was surprised by Capt. Harkness' sudden change,wondering if she might have misjudged him. She nodded in agreement with a smile.

All attention went to a distraught, sobbing Gwen and Jack angrily demand the truth about Ianto and her contact.

Gwen looked up with tear filled eyes "Jack I saw Ianto with Mary, it looked like he was cheating on you so I started following him". Gwen sniffed,"there never was a contact, I lied, I'm so sorry Jack I just thought you needed to know".

Jack was seething "Gwen I will deal with you later, right now we have a bigger problem. Det. Swanson could you fax me everything you have on this case? Owen I want you to go over all forensic and other reports."

Owen smirked, "you got it boss man".

"Gwen pull yourself together and get a list of all the victims who are able to talk. Whoever this is had to know when you went to the cafe to leave the letter. Someone knows something no matter how insignificant it might seem.

"Tosh I want you, Einstein and your magic fingers at your computer performing a miracle.

"Ianto you're still recovering, but if you could perform some coffee magic and order take out, we will take it from there. You need to go downstairs and rest. I want everyone on alert. Gwen, Ianto you are not to go out alone, as Swanson said until we catch this person you two are in danger."

Det. Swanson listened as Capt. Jack Harkness barked out orders. She listened with a new sense of admiration and respect for him; he was arrogant and annoying, but definitely knew how to get the ball rolling and the job done.

After dismissing his team, Jack decided not to retcon Swanson but would blindfold her and take her out the way she was brought in, through the underground parking lot after being driven around the block a couple of time to throw her off guard. Ianto and Tosh had explained everything to him and his earlier concerns wasn't necessary.

The man was a stranger in the neighborhood; he had just rented a recently vacated flat. Entering his apartment building he is greeted with pleasant nods and hellos as he struggles to hold his carrier bags from Tesco. Once in the lobby, he has to stop and catch his breath.

Maggie grimaced as the slightly obese man shouted for her to hold the elevator, she swore under her breath, work today was totally exhausting, she just wanted to get into her apartment and relax.

As the man approached, thanking Maggie as he pushed the 2nd floor button, she recognized him as the new tenant in 2F.

When the elevator reaches his floor, the man exits breathing hard as he slowly walks with his carrier bags to his apartment. As the elevator doors close Maggie sighs, "poor thing really needs to cut down on the carbs".

Entering his apartment the man slowly walks into the kitchen, putting his bags on the table and taking a seat, he sighs angrily "this is to much freaking weight I can barely move around!"

Gaining his composure the man wobbles to his bedroom, closing his curtain he begins to undress removing all his clothes he stood in front of his mirror shaking his head repeating "this won't do, this won't do at all".

He realize he has to make some changes, he wants to be able to move more swiftly and breath easier. He'll have to slowly lessen his weight each day so it appears more natural.

After removing all his clothes he should have been totally naked, but instead he stood in front of his mirror in a heavily padded body suit. As he observed himself, he realized some adjustments would definitely have to be made.

How could he accomplish the things he needed to do if he couldn't get around properly without drawing attention to himself? Tomorrow he'd go out again, ten maybe fifteen pounds lighter, see how that worked out. He smiled, glad he had the good sense to buy an adjustable body suit.

Removing his color contact lenses, fake beard and body suit the man's true identity was reveal-JAMES!

Please Review


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor Note: Thank to my awesome and brilliant beta-reader J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck'',without her this story couldn't continue.

T

Chapter-16

While driving Swanson back to her car, Jack stayed to the same route Tosh and Ianto used to bring her to the hub. But even with the blindfold he could tell something was on her mind.

Curious, Jack finally asked; "is there something you want to say to me ?".Det Swanson

"Oh nothing really," Swanson replied. "Just imagining what people would think seeing you with a blindfolded lady in your SUV."

"That would only be a problem if they could see inside," smirked Jack. "We're Torchwood, this SUV is equipped with top of the line security tinted windows,Nothing can penetrated it, you can only see out. Go ahead and remove your blindfold."

Swanson sighed, "why am I not surprised? I only agreed to these conditions because of my friendship with Mr. Jones and my investigation of this case." When Swanson removed her blindfold she turned to Jack, "You're right. There is something on my mind and it's you and Ms. Cooper."

"What are you implying? There is no me and Gwen." Jack scowled, "and for future reference my personal life is off limits."

"That may be Captain Harkness," Swanson replied angrily, "but considering this case I think you should have made that speech to Cooper. Ianto is like a brother to me and I find it strange that Ms. Cooper who is supposedly engaged,spent all her spare time watching your husband, the man you claim to love and are about to adopted a child with, for the sole purpose of destroying your relationship. She had to believe there was a chance of you two being together."

Jack sat speechless in the front seat listening to Swanson, while in the back of his mind he knew what she was saying was true, but he was also angry and jealous; wondering just how close she and Ianto had really become.

After getting out of the SUV Swanson gave Jack one final jolt. "Ianto is a good man and he doesn't deserve the crap you and Torchwood put him through don't get me wrong, that psychotic bastard had no right going after Cooper to hurt her for whatever reasons, no one deserves that."

"Captain I believe your flirting, which is rumored to be atrocious , lead Cooper to inadvertently put Ianto's life in danger along with other innocent victims in her quest to destroy your marriage. So you also must share the blame for Cooper's actions." Closing the door Det. Kathy Swanson walked away.

As Swanson sat in her car, she watched as Jack drove away saying "Captain I will be watching you."

At the hub Ianto had finished brewing a fresh pot of coffee and placed the take out orders, without calling anyone's name he announced he was going downstairs to his home for the night.

Gwen watched as Ianto walked toward the stairs and moved to stop him but Owen got to her first.

"Are you bloody joking? Leave him alone Gwen!" Owen snapped, "I think you've done enough."

Gwen was furious! How dare Owen speak to her that way? If that wasn't bad enough, she watched as Tosh embraced Ianto and he kissed her cheek before continuing downstairs.

Tosh returned to her seat feeling Gwen's intense anger being directed toward her.

As Tosh and Owen become distracted by the reports Swanson had faxed them, Gwen took the opportunity to ignore Owens advice and go downstairs to talk with Ianto.

Ianto had just showered and dressed for bed, feeling tired and overwhelmed by everything he had dealt with alone with Swanson's revelation. Taking a cup of chamomile tea to his bedroom, Ianto was stunned by Gwen's unannounced intrusion into his home.

Ianto scowled "Gwen what do you want?"

"Ianto do you have to ask that after what happened? I never knew that someone was following me or hated me so much they would want to kill me no matter who they hurt in the process!" Gwen said, as her eyes filled with tears. "I never intended for you to get hurt."

Ianto closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Gwen I tried to avoid this conversation hoping you would just let it be. But as always you have to have your way," Ianto paused, "I believe you didn't want me to be hurt physically, but bringing Jack to the cafe to expose what you thought was an affair, how was that not to hurt me?

Walking to his door Ianto opened it turning to Gwen "You're being stalked by a psychotic maniac who wants to kill you, Tosh and Owen are upstairs working diligently to discover his identity. I would think that would be your priority." He concluded, closing the door behind a speechless Gwen.

Ianto was awakened later that night by strong arms wrapping securely around his waist. Smiling he turned to be kissed passionately by the one person who had his heart completely. As Jack rubbed Ianto's now protruding baby bump, he promised to protect him and their child with his life as they slowly had smoldering passionate sex.

Jack had sent the others home early, Owen had agreed to drive one of Torchwood's unmarked SUVs, making sure Tosh and Gwen arrived at home and work safely until the case was solved.

Rhys wasn't home when Owen arrive with Gwen, so he made sure she was safely in her apartment before he left. After locking her door behind Owen everything finally took it's toll on Gwen, as she started screaming and crying, throwing things, and shouting; "Who the hell are you? Why do you hate me so much? If you want me come and get me, but leave my friends alone!"

As Owen pulled away he was unaware that he was being followed, and of the dark shadow lurking nearby, watching with a smile on it's face.

Please review


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor Note: The rating is change due to the mild violence and abusive language,Thank to my awesome and brilliant beta-reader J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck'',without her this story couldn't continue

M

Chapter-17

It had been weeks since the cafe bombing and they had no new leads, Jack and Swanson both knew this wasn't good. Jack suspected it was a ploy to wait until they let their guards down before the bomber struck again.

Swanson remembered her mom saying "there is always a calm before the storm" and that really unnerved her.

Torchwood had good reason to be worried. James had been following and watching Gwen and Ianto and observing how their friends never let them go anywhere alone. But he knew they couldn't keep it up forever and he always believed patience was a virtue that prevented mistakes.

Even with the weight having been adjusted in his bodysuit, James still felt uncomfortable carrying the extra weight around, he managed to complete all his plans. Everything was ready he was just waiting for the right opportunity to snatch Gwen and her lover, Jones.

James felt sympathy for Rhys. To him Rhys was himself; deeply in love with Gwen while she cheated on him with someone who appeared to be a friend of them both.

James prided himself on being efficient, resilient, and patient but these last few weeks of stalking Gwen and Ianto and having to wait had begun to take a toll on him. He was becoming unbalanced from the inactivity.

The tenants in his building started to shy away from him, he was no longer the nice quiet retiree who always greeted you with a smile, held open doors or offered you a firm hand shake. He became known as 'Mr. Grouch in apartment 2F'.

By Friday Jack knew his team needed some down time. The rift had finally quieted down, Swanson still had no new evidence, and as usual Owen suggested pub night.

Gwen called Rhys to meet them there and Jack was grateful for the break. He knew Ianto was on the verge of climbing the walls at being confined to the hub due to his pregnancy and the threat against his and Gwen's life, but with a nifty bracelet from the Doctor, Ianto was able to go out as a normal bloke.

As always James was watching, shaking his head he couldn't for the life of him figure out where all those people were coming from, he had been in the tourist office and there was a room off to the side but it didn't appear to be that roomy. He decided it didn't matter as he watched them all leave.

As they drove off James tried to follow at a safe distance, and at one point Jack noticed a car in his rear view mirror but when it turned onto another street he shrugged it off. Arriving at the pub, Tosh, Owen and Ianto who had sat in the back climbed out, Ianto insisted he was more comfortable and safe in the back with Jack driving, which caused Jack to pout most of the way to the pub.

When Jack and Gwen got out of the front, Jack went and hugged Ianto. James scowled, 'what the hell?' but then his tune changed when Gwen grabbed Ianto's hand, pulling him aside.

Gwen wanted to apologize to Ianto again in hopes they could put everything behind them and start anew. Ianto agreed and as they awkwardly hugged James, still watching, began to seethe with anger, especially as they pulled away just a Rhys arrived.

James waited until the pub became really crowed before entering and taking a seat at the bar where he could could watch and he would know when he could snatch Gwen and Ianto without the others knowing what happened.

The team was having a terrific time and what would pub night be without a pool game challenge? Because of his condition, elbows and stomachs don't mix, Ianto didn't play just sat at the table with Gwen, cheering Rhys and Owen on against Jack and Tosh.

Unbeknown to them James had approached Ianto and Gwen with a gun that was now pressed to Ianto's back and threatened to detonate bombs he claimed to have placed throughout the pub if they didn't cooperate. They had no way of knowing if he was lying, so they did as he asked leaving unnoticed by their teammates.

Once outside James smirked "Nice to see you again Gwenie, I see you're still walking all over the people you claim to love." While he spoke he dug the gun barrel further into Ianto's back.

"Who are you?" Gwen asked,"why do you hate me so much?"

"Who am I? Who the hell do you think I am?" James shouted, "I'm the poor sap who fell in love with you at the police academy, the one you used to get what you wanted while screwing his best friend!"

Ianto looked at Gwen with distaste.

"Oh my God, James!" exclaimed Gwen, "I'm so sorry that was a long time ago,I'm not that person anymore."

"Shut-up, shut-up!" James shouted, "you're still the lying conniving bitch you always were! How do you explain him?" He demanded pointing at Ianto, "you're supposed to be engaged to that poor sap Rhys."

Gwen knew James had no idea who Ianto was or his condition and she had to protect him and his child, looking at Ianto she nodded her head, shouting for him to run, but James was quick. The gun went off shooting Gwen in the side while Ianto refused to run, attacking James as the gun went off a second time shooting Ianto in the back. As the pair lay bleeding outside the noisy pub,the team inside continued to enjoy their game.

Please review

Next-The final Chapter


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

E/N: Well this is the last chapter, thank to all who review and put this story on alert .I'm dedicating this story to my brilliant beta reader ''J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck,''who patience, encouragement and fantastic ideas made this story possible, Thank you

T

Chapter-18

Gwen knew James had no idea who Ianto was or about his condition, she had to protect him and his and Jack's child no matter what. Looking at Ianto she nodded her head, shouting for him to run, but James was too quick. The gun went off shooting Gwen in the side while Ianto, who had refused to run, tried attacking James even as the gun went off a second time, hitting Ianto in the back. As the pair lay bleeding outside the noisy pub, the team inside continued to enjoy their game.

James looked down at Gwen and Ianto's bodies and smirked "This isn't what I planned, but it doesn't matter as long as you finally get what's due to you.  
>Instead of a man of peace and love, I have become a man of violence and revenge and it's all thanks to you Gwen Cooper."<p>

As James raised his gun to fire again into the fallen bodies that lay bleeding on the ground, he was caught off guard by the sound of sirens and cars grinding to an abrupt stop. With flashing lights glaring into his eyes, James barely listened as the police identified themselves, he smiled and aimed the gun at Gwen. Gunfire erupted alarming the pub patrons and surrounding residents.

Det. Swanson put her gun away and rushed to Ianto's side as Andy did the same for Gwen. Having heard all the commotion the patrons from the pub rushed outside screaming and gasping at the sight that lay before them. Jack dropped his pool cue frantically looking around and calling Ianto's name as they all pushed through the crowd to get outside.

The scene before them was horrendous; three bodies lay soaked in blood as the paramedics arrived. Rhys and Tosh rush to Gwen with Andy already at her side as the medics work to stabilize her to be transferred to A&E.

Owen and Jack rush to Ianto who's limp body is being held by Swanson. They need to get him to the hub. As the medic approaches Ianto he recognizes Owen from the bombing site, and asks what supplies the doctor will need for his patient. Owen nods as Swanson moves back so he can do his job. As Gwen was being transferred to A&E, Jack and Owen transferred Ianto back to the hub over Swanson's stern objections.

James was pronounced dead at the scene, Andy gasped in shock when he observed the body on the ground, Det. Swanson saw his reaction and questioned him."Andy do you know this man?" Swanson inquired.

Even with the disguise there was no mistaking who he was "Yes, his name is James Wilfred" Andy replied. "He was my partner on the force until a month ago when left supposedly due to a family emergency. Transferred here from another department. He always seem fascinated with my stories of Gwen, I had no idea he wanted to harm her."

Later at the hospital Gwen was moved to a private room and was awake. Tosh had stayed with Rhys, who surprisingly handled the situation better than she had expected.

Kissing Gwen's forehead. Rhys spoke lovingly "don't ever do that again love,  
>are you trying to give me a heart attack?"<p>

Gwen smirked and mumbled, "come here you big lug" as she kissed him gently on the lips.

Tosh smiled "welcome back. You had all of us worried."

"Thanks Tosh, how is Ianto and the baby?" Gwen asked, "could you please find out?"

Tosh smiled, "They're fine thanks to you, Jack said Ianto told them what you did to protect him. Swanson wants to have a meeting with us in a few days,  
>James is dead and the case will be official closed after a few loose ends are tied up."<p>

Rhys wanted to know who was this man, and why was he trying to kill his Gwen? Tosh excused herself quietly, going back to the hub as Gwen tearfully told Rhys about James, hoping he could forgive her. She was a different person now,after all.

Back at the hub Ianto lay in the autopsy bay on his side. The bullet hadn't hit any major organs or the baby, but Owen was worried as Ianto's body had endured one trauma after another. Hearing that Ianto and his son were ok, Jack went to prepare their bed so Ianto could be moved downstairs. Once they were alone Ianto wanted to talk to Owen.

Taking a deep breath Ianto nervously spoke "Owen please promise me you will do whatever you have to, to save my baby."

Owen frowned "No need to make promises, you and Junior both will be fine, and by the way I'm not available for diaper duty." This caused Ianto to roll his eyes and feel more at ease knowing Owen wasn't keeping anything from him.

Three weeks later, Ianto and Gwen were back in the hub with restrictions,  
>Ianto more so than Gwen.<p>

Det. Swanson met with Jack and his team, giving them a final report on the case. "James Wilfred was pronounced dead at the scene, his family said he had suffered a mental breakdown, after his wife divorced him and took their daughter. His father had pulled strings to get him back on the force but when he came across your name Cooper, he blamed you for his failed marriage, he believed what happened between you two years ago contributed to it. James was some what of a genius, but was mentality unstable and never should have been in the academy, but his father was a powerful man and had pulled strings there also. Wilfred senior, a notable law enforcement official, wanted his son to continue the family heritiage as he did."

"Captain Harkness, if there are no questions this case is officially closed."

"I have one, how the bloody hell did you and your team get to the bar so fast?" Owen asked.

Swanson smiled reaching out and squeezing Ianto's hand, "friends look after friends. I've had you all under surveillance, my gut instinct told me he would strike soon." Ianto leaned over and kissed her cheek causing Jack to frown despite himself.

One month later, while relaxing in their home beneath the hub Ianto went into labor. After two hours of painful labor and threats to kill Jack if he ever touched him again, Owen delivered a beautiful baby boy by cesarean to the now happy couple.

Owen looked at the sight before him and smirked "A Captain, A Baby and A Drama Queen, bloody hell I need a drink."

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
